Some Parties Are Meant To Be Forgotten
by allyisemo
Summary: Rouge decides to have a harmless reunion with her closest friends. But all of that changes when Sonic and Knuckles discover she's gotten plastic surgery! Meanwhile, Shadow tries to tell her that he still loves her! Rated M for the party pervness!


Mornings were always hazy, especially when it was dark out still and the windows were condensed with fog from the inside. Today, in station square, would be a mild winter day. But of course, something extreme usually made most think last of the weather.

This morning, however, a casual passer-goer dropped 6 different addressed envelopes in a metal post-box. _I hope they can come on such short notice! _Thought the one who delivered these envelopes, _It'll be an awesome reunion! I havent seen most of those guys in at least three years! _She smiled in exctiement as she saw the mail-truck drive past her toward the mailbox.

_Let's hope they get them today! Preperations will take as long as tonight! _And with that, the excitened white bat took off back to her comfy apartement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thump! "ow…" came a tired raspy voice. He got up and rubbed his head. _What time is it? _He thought, still half-asleep. His bloodshot eyes focused on the digital clock, sitting on his bedside table. "10? 10 o'clock AM? Since when do I sleep in?" Getting to his feet, he felt a sudden rush jog his memory.

He quickly walked to a nearby bathroom, which was part of his room. He searched the counter looking for something, until he found it. Sitting next to a sink on the counter was a green and white box of sleeping pills. He counted to see how many were left. Two were missing. "damn, I took 'em again!" Instead of throwing them away, like he intended to, he set them back on the marble counter.

"they're getting harder and harder to refuse every day.." he murmered to himself. Why was he telling himself this? It's not like anyone was going to help. He couldn't call Rouge up any more to complain to her about his life. Whatever was between them had gone sour. She had said he wasn't man enough for her, that he should stop crying about his past. He wish he could. He prayed to God he could.

When she packed her suitcases and left, it only left another hole in his shattered memories and past. Even when he had made love to her countless times, given her all his effort. Told her that he loved her. She left, taking his half of his heart with her, while he held onto the other torn and bloody half.

As the minutes passed on, and breakfast was finished, he went to his front door where mail had come through the mail-slot like it did every morning. Except today's mail caught his unexpectant eye. Usually, his letters were addressed with the name "Resident" but today one was addressed with his, "Shadow the Hedgehog." He quickly looked to the return address and he felt as if time had stopped.

It read, "Rouge the Bat."

_No! _he thought, _it couldn't be! _But it was, and as he opened the letter he realized, in dissapointment that it was only a generic party invitation. All he wondered now was whether he should go or not. And those painful and sketchy memories returned to him, of last parties with Rouge as the hostess. Or any party with Rouge in it. He shuddered and read the date for the party to be at. "Tomorrow night…" he murmered, "Maybe… maybe it's best if I just go… maybe she'll forget the bad times and remember the good…yes."

And with that, a smile appeared on his withered face and a little hope lingered in his viens. _Yes, tomorrow night she will be mine again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The post office was crowded and stuffy today. Sonic just couldn't figure out why, expecially since it was Thursday of all days. He looked down at his companion's head, Tails. The two tailed fox looked exuberant, almost excited, and Sonic just couldn't figure that out either. Pushed up against a rather obese and hideous smelling lady, he could only fake a smile for his best friend. "why are we here again, Tails? Or why do I have to be here?" He asked a little grumpily.

Tails smiled even wider than he already was smiling. "I'm supposed to be getting a package of repair products. And you're here to get your mail?" Sonic nodded. _Why in the HELL are all of these people here? it's just mail! Ugh, and this lady needs to take a shower! I think I just puked in my mouth! _He thought with complain, _Ok here we go.. I think the line is moving! Wait…nevermind. _

As another ten minutes passed, Sonic and Tails finally reached their post-box, since they apparently shared one…

"A package, eh?" came an obviously bored, maybe canadian, delivery guy. "yes, for me, Miles Prower." Tails replied in haste. "hmm… sorry, no packages for a Miles Prower." He said after looking around.

Tails' ears drooped in disapointement. "well, thanks anyway."

Tails walked over to Sonic, who wasn't far away and was looking at an opened letter. "Sonic, we can read that as soon as we leave!" he said in a less-cheerful tone. "hold on, buddy. It's a party invite… from Rouge." Tails rolled his eyes. "Sonic, I don't want to have to carry you home drunk again." Sonic frowned. "you didn't have to last time…" "and let you get beat up by another drunk idiot? No thanks." The blue hedgehog shrugged. "well, we're goin' alright?" Tails nodded, bored as can be. After that, they silently left the post-office, while Sonic was considering the following…

_Hmmm… havent seen Rouge in a while… I wonder if she got that plastic surgery that she was talking about a few years ago, _He thought as a sly smile crept onto his face, _we'll have to find out then, wont we?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day came to it's end, almost all of them had RSVPed for the party… but now, she was only waiting for one. And this made her think about him more than she should have.

Rouge set down her small martini glass and sighed. He was making her do this, somehow. Why was it bothering her? She ended it, so why was her heart feeling a little broken? _Maybe it was the wrong choice, _she'd think and then almost instantly she would shake her head in disaproval. _Rouge, what are you thinking? He didn't love you more than that silly litle memory of a girl that might not have been even real! Pull yourself together, I'm sure he's forgotten about you already… but at the party-. _Her phone started to ring and she could only feel her pulse quicken as she read the caller-ID.

She picked up the phone with her quivering hands. "Hello?" she asked, sounding almost frightened. "Hello, Rouge." Came the voice that must have melted her heart. And she just couldn't understand that at all. "you RSVPing for the party, then?" she asked, almost stuttering every word. "yes, I am going." He said calmly. Then she heard a stifled breath, which was quickly covered by a hand. And she smiled. "glad you're coming, see you there." And she hung up.

An uncontrollable smile stretched across her glossed-lips. He was nervous, which could be a sign that he wasn't over it yet. Maybe she could still have him back. Maybe if she didn't screw up. But knowing herself and a couple beers at her party tomorrow night, she knew it'd have to be a miracle before anything she planned would work. _Maybe we can start over, or maybe he's changed? I hope so! Suddenly I'm looking forward to this party more than I'm supposed to,_ she thought with a little glee. Her parties were never soon forgotten and something was going to happen. Garrunteed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hmm…" He said aloud as he was looking over his outfit for that night's party. Eventually giving up, he shrugged and opened his front door. He assumed that there might be the strong possibility that he was going to get slobbering drunk and puke, so he went casual with a pair of pants ripped at the knee and a plain grey sweatshirt that had some foot-ball team name written on it.

As he stepped out into the brisk night air, all he could think of was one thing… _Rouge._ It was her party, she invited him, and he couldn't help but think about how long he hasn't seen her. It was about almost two years ago, to be exact, when they went out of contact. Sure, it was garunteed to be ackward if she still hated him, but he hoped he could just say Hello to her again. To see how much she might have changed. He didn't change much at all, except for the fact that the government ordered him and everyone else of his kind to wear clothes. But that was old news.

Finally, as he was running almost as fast as he could, he saw Club Rouge, the location of the party. Then he saw all of them, waiting outside the establishment for Rouge to open up her club. He stopped as he realized they all saw him in the clear light of a street lamp. "Hey look, guys! It's Shadow!" Said Sonic pointing in his direction, "get over here, Faker!" He rolled his eyes, mumbling words from his colorful vocabulary.

As he got closer, he realized they had changed too. Sonic looked older and had lost quite a few brain-cells. Tails happened to be growing too, and his fur seemed a little darker. Knuckles was taller and more muscular. Amy had matured almost completely and also seemed to be as dumb as Sonic. And Cream looked lost, having grown too, but not fitting in with everyone else.

"wow, you've sure changed." Sonic said sarcastically. "Sorry to disapoint you, but I wasn't intending to change." "obviously." Cream tried to speak up to Amy. "Amy, I think I hear Rouge coming!" Amy looked to the door. "Silly Cream. You're always hearing things, arent you?" "I'm a rabbit… with ears." "we all have ears, Cream." The young rabbit kept her mouth shut and decided to hold back some things left better un-said.

At that moment the door to the club opened up and out stepped a vaguelly recodnizable figure, who must have been Rouge. "Hey, Guys!" she said. Sonic and Knuckles must have dropped their jaws lower than possible, because they both fell over at the same time in shock. Shadow's eyes became as large as dinner plates._ What the hell is on her chest?!_ He thought in surprize, _As if they werent big enough! Now they're humongous! _ "wow you've changed! You even got those implants!" Amy said in surprize. Rouge winked. "the club's been more than crowded because of these! Now come on in, everybody! Drinks are on the house!"

Rouge then went in first, having the girls follow shortly while the guys took a little longer. Sonic and Knuckles walked ahead of Shadow, leaving him in a perfect spot to hear every word they were saying. "First one who gets her drunk gets to see 'em first!" Sonic whispered. Knuckles stuck out a hand to shake a deal with. "Deal, buddy. Just don't be sore when I win!" "I could say the same to you, Knuckle-head!" As Shadow heard this, he was mortified. If anyone was going to see her without a shirt on, it better have been him!

Trying not to focus on her chest for most of the time, Shadow usually gave her quick glances of confusion throughout the night. Questions like: _Why in the hell did Rouge get those?!_ Ran through his head most of the night. He couldn't understand her motives, but he seemed to care less and less as he had one, then two, then three beers.

Suddenly Rouge lifted up her can in the air and started shouting a few things that seemed garbled under the influence of alcohol. "Alright, everybody! We're going to get this party started with a game! DJ, change the lights and put on some music!" The club started booming with music and strobe lights went off. Everyone moved to the middle toward Rouge, awaiting this so-called-game.

"ok, folks! Time for a good old game of who-can-drink-the-most!" She announced, "I believe Sonic –urp- is the current champ?" Sonic took a step out from the group and winked at everyone else. "you know it, baby! How about you and me go first?" Shadow felt a twinge of anger and frustration build up inside him and spoke up. "Sonic, usually the champion goes last." He called out to them. Looking equally flustered, Sonic stepped back into the group. "then why don't YOU go against her, Mr.I know everything about nothing!"

Shadow looked even more confused, but slowly stepped up to Rouge. "that is, if Rouge wants to go first." Rouge felt her heart-rate quicken and hoped that this would only help. "it's on, Shadow." She snapped her fingers and a few bar-maids appeared with a tray full of shot-glasses full of whiskey. Rouge grabbed the first one. "I bet you've never tried this kind of liquor. It's exotic." She said with a gleam in her eye. "I've tried 'em all, Rouge." She shrugged and took her first shot.

After five shots, Shadow thought he was seeing double. And suddenly their conversation seemed to be getting more personal. "remember my last party, Shadow?" she said while wobbling a bit in her place. "I try not to." He said with a slur. "'glad you're not living in the past." "'glad I'm getting you drunk." "why do you say that?" "there's a deal going around about it." "alright… it's a party. Let there be deals about me being drunk!" Sonic and Knuckles gave eachother scheming looks.

As Shadow was about to grab his seventh shot he stopped as he heard yelling from the bar. Everyone turned to see it was 16-year-old Amy Rose holding a tall-glass of hard liquor. "I'm tired of everyone giving Rouge all the attention! Time for me to lose my virginity like I've always wanted to!" Then she tilted her head back and started drinking until every last drop was either in her mouth or on her shirt.

Sonic then gave another look at Knuckles. "let's change it up… whoever doesn't get Rouge gets Amy. See? No one **really **looses!" "well, then have fun with Amy, Sonic!" And they shook on it again. As soon as Shadow heard this, all he could think of was to drink. To drink until he couldn't controll himself. That's what he wanted. That was how he was going to get Rouge.

"Shadow! Shadow! What are you doing?" came the cries of Rouge, who was standing across from him. "winning!" he said with a demonic kind of grin on his face. He could see her look challenged and she reached for her seventh. Then Shadow started losing a little grip around the nineth and stopped.

"Rouge…" he said with a gasp. She looked so beautiful to him, even if she was puking all over the floor. "w-what?" Shadow smiled, but before he could even open his mouth he heard the yelling of another person at the bar.

This time it was Tails, and he looked scared. Cream had linked her arm in his, and she looked like she might've started to burst into tears. "we're going to go cry in that corner! Don't even bother trying to talk to us! You people are all crazy!" He yelled childishly. Then Cream started to bawl like the baby everyone viewed her as. They both ran off to a far dark corner and that was the last anyone saw them at the party.

Shadow clutched his stomach and gurgled out a few words to Rouge before he started puking along with her. "Rouge… I still love-." And then the vomit came, and it felt like fire was melting his esophogas. Then Shadow tumbled to the floor in agony, trying not to choke on his own puke. Suddenly, it was all too easy to pass-out and black-out, but he couldn't let Sonic or Knuckles get to her. Not to Rouge. _Leave Rouge alone! Take advantage of Amy! She's the real whore! _Shadow pleaded in his mind, _Don't… take… advantage… Rouge _And it was black-out for Shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like there were hammers pounding on his temples as he woke up and realized what he had done. "No!" he yelled out to no one in peticular. The music was louder that it should have been and it felt like the floor was swaying back and forth. He had to find Rouge. To save her from those demons that werent him. As he stood up, he tried to focus against the flashing lights and the booming music.

In one corner he saw Tails and Cream, who must have peed themselves because he could have sworn he saw liquid around them. Amy was screaming her lungs out in the middle of the dance floor at Sonic and Knuckles who were trying to push Rouge into a foutain that was flowing beer. As Shadow was about to give those two a piece of his mind, it felt like an earthquake went off around them. Then he slowly turned around and realized some uninvited guests had crashed the party.

As far as he could recodnize, the Chaotix and maybe the Babylon Rogues had broken down the locked front door and were stampeding toward the middle of the dance-floor.Then he started seeing red. It wasn't blood as far as he knew, maybe it was just the nerve of these guys that pissed him off. But Rouge stumbled up to them and shook maybe Jet the Hawk's hand? Shadow couldn't tell, but suddenly the party just got a little louder.

Finally, he got enough balance to teeter over to Rouge and talk to her as best as he can. But just as he was about to grab her turned shoulder, Sonic popped up in front of him and started yelling. "Knuckles! You grab his arms!" Suddenly he jerked backwards as Sonic dove down for his feet. Luckily, he kicked him in the face and flipped Knuckles over from the behind. "Dicks!" Shadow cursed at them.

This caught Rouge's attention and she turned around to find a bleeding hedgehog and a dizzy echidna at her feet. "what's going on?" she asked with a tone that went all over the place. Shadow reached out and grabbed her hand. "Rouge I need to talk-." And he was back on the ground again, except this time he was wet, and it didn't smell like water. Then he felt something sharp, and another, this time hot, liquid leaking down his forehead.

"You don't mess with **my Sonic, **Bitch!" Came the shrill, drunk voice of Amy Rose. Shadow wiped the broken shard of glass off of his forehead and tasted exactly what was all over him. Whiskey and blood. "what the HELL?!" He roared. Amy slowly wobbled away, part of the broken bottle still in her hand. "I-I told you to not mess with Sonic.." she said nervously, trying to hide in the crowd. As he was about to basically rip off her head, she had dissapeared into the crowd.

"Dammit!" He got up again and immediately found Rouge still standing where she was. "Shadow! You're bleeding!" She said in surprize, "here, I'll take you to the bathroom." Instead of arguing that he was fine, he let Rouge grab his hand and lead him to somewhere unknown, he was desperate to talk to her alone. But as they opened the doors of the unisex bathroom, instead of walking over to a sink, she pulled him into a shower stall.

"Rouge, what are we doing?" He asked, still seeing two of everything. The light stung his eyes, and his head was throbbing. She smiled and turned on a faucet. The water was cold. "Rouge!" he yelled. "we're both wasted, Shadow. I'm pretty sure water might help 'wake us up'… especially cold water." He frowned. At least he was getting the alcohol and blood off. "I gotta tell you somethin', Rouge.." he slurred. "Whut?" She asked with a mile-wide smile.

He couldn't say it, he was too distracted by everything around him. 'R-rouge…" "whut, Shadow?" He started laughing hysterically and she tilted her head on it's side. "Shadow?" "you're wearing a white T-shirt, Rouge! Sonic and Knuckles will be all over that!" She looked down and shrugged. "not unless someone else gets to me first!" Then he stopped laughing and she kept smiling. "Shadow, I've missed you… why did I leave?"she finally asked with a sigh. He looked a little nervous. " 'cause I wasn't forgettin' my damn past? I would remember more if I wasn't so… wasted." Her eyes were filled with laughter. "I love you when you're drunk." And he smiled at her back, "I love you all the time."

Suddenly, the bathroom door broke down, then simultaniously, so did the shower door. "Well lookie-here! Looks like Shadow beat us to her, eh Knucklehead?" "sure did, Sonic! Too bad he didn't get her clothes off!" "yeah, looks like we'll have to do that ourselves!" Shadow's smile quickly faded. "If you do that, I swear I'll-…" "Well howdy, boys! If you want me naked, why didn't you say so?" she replied, with the stupidest grin on her face.

Sonic and Knuckles gave eachother the slyest grins they could have ever given anybody. "Lead us to the dance-floor, Rouge! And how 'bout we grab a few drinks on the way?" "sure thing, hun!" Shadow stepped in front of the wasted white bat. "what the hell are you doing?!" He asked. She grinned once again. "only being a good hostess!" she chortled. "How is letting them do whatever they want to you being a good hostess?!" Suddenly, she frowned. "By pleasing the party guests! Now if you'll excuse me!"

Shadow grabbed her arm and held her back, which made Sonic and Knuckles turn from the exit of the bathroom door and yell, "looks like someone's being a party-shitter!" "you've got that right!" Rouge yelled back to them. "Rouge, didn't anything I say mean anything to you?!" "what'd you say? I usually don't listen to bullshit!" she cried. Shadow didn't let go of her arm. "well, maybe I don't want you to get raped!" Sonic and Knuckles gave eachother another look and immediately, they both came rushing toward him at full-speed. After that, he was knocked out again, this time he woke up half an hour later.

One half-hour later…

All in one half of a second, everying including the sound and the light came rushing to his head at once. "Damn, I need a drink." He said unintentionally. Not even bothering to pay attention to what was going on over on the dance-floor, he walked out of the bathroom and to the bar. He grabbed another bottle of hard liquor and started chugging it. What was it he was so mad about? He couldn't remember. Then he saw something that jogged his memory.

What he saw was Rouge. And Sonic. And a dark, dark corner. "Oh shit…" he murmered. Except this corner wasn't very dark at all. Every five seconds a light would flash over in that direction, and he saw exactly what Sonic was doing. Shadow dropped the whiskey bottle as he just stood there and watched, and what Sonic's hand was doing to Rouge's back. _Oh shit he's undoing her bra! _He thought frantically, _Dammit, I'm going to kill him!!_

And Sonic looked in Shadow's direction and only smirked. This is what he had been waiting for all night, and now he was going to get it. Unfortunately for Shadow, Sonic was going to push his buttons even farther. So he took extra time in stopping to try to undo the back and decided to take the straps off of her shoulders. As soon as those were hanging by her underarms, he went back under the back of her white, t-shirt. Shadow was clenching his hands in tight fists and thought he almost broke a finger when the bra tumbled to the ground.

Sonic looked over again at Shadow and waved. Rouge was looking at the ceiling, smiling her unaware drunk smile. Then the blue hedgehog took off his gloves and threw them to the ground. Shadow's vision became red. Sonic then slowly slid his hand up her shirt, inching across her bare stomache until he met her ribs, then he went even slower until he met the base of her right breast. Shadow knew he was going to do something, and he knew exactly when to strike. The sly hedgehog looked away from Shadow and focused on what he was doing. Then, in a flash her shirt was off and flying and Sonic had buried his face in her enormous breasts until Shadow came running into him and making all three of them fall into the beer-fountain.

As they all crashed into the fountain, Rouge proceeded into taking any other article of clothing off of her body, which gave the whole party an invite to take off their clothes and jump into the fountain. "Dammit, I don't care any more!" yelled Shadow as he ripped off his garments and jumped toward Rouge who was being fought over by almost every guy in the party.

Meanwhile, off in another sobbing wet corner, Tails stood up and looked back at Cream. "Tails! What are you doing?" She asked from her puddle of tears and urine. "Cream… I'm getting the kind of adventure I've always wanted!" He said, almost heroic-like. She immiediatly got to her feet and grabbed his hand. "Tails, I'll do anything that you do!" She said with a cry of joy and excitement. Then, the two tailed fox grabbed her dress and tore it down the middle, while she did the same to his pants. Then, arm-in-arm, they ran into the huge pile of naked animals trying to get into a beer fountain to rape Rouge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most mornings were always hazy, but this morning was muggy, and sweaty and stank like puke. As far as Shadow knew, he got Rouge, and he got her good. Doing everything sexual to her that had been invented and maybe a few new things. All in the beer-fountain, which was now damned by the local church. But as he opened his blood-shot eyes, laying in the ankle-deep beer fountain with everyone else, he realized it wasn't Rouge who was giving him the best blow-job of his life. But in fact it was the lust-hungry Amy Rose.

And to his surprize and confusion, it wasn't Sonic or Knuckles who were on top of Rouge, but it was Tails, the thirteen year-old fox who learned about sex almost two years ago. _Damn, I guess she likes 'em young, _He thought with a sigh, _And I guess I performed sick-sexual acts on a minor… well, I guess everyone wins one way or another. _Then a smile crept onto his face as he looked over to his left and saw Sonic and Knuckles screaming at eachother over something he couldn't understand. Then he got a glimpse of Sonic's butt and realized Knuckles' name was tattooed on it. _Thank god I didn't get one of those…right?_

He felt a sharp pain in his ass just as he thought that. _Oh shit…_

He sat up and immediately was pulled forward by the hands of Amy Rose. "Shadow, we'll have to have a party like this at our wedding!" She annouced with that high-pitched voice of hers. His eyes grew wide. "Oh the hell we don't!" And he pushed her out of his way and stood up to look for his clothes. He couldn't find them, so he decided to just walk to the bathroom and take a shower. Which was all he could think about doing, considering the disturbing things he did to Amy.

But as he got to the bathroom, he heard moaning from the shower-stall, which only made him curious. The door looked like it was back on it's hinge, but that didn't matter since he broke it down anyway. There on the floor of the shower was 30 year-old Vector the crocodile and 13 year-old Cream the rabbit. And they were quite enjoying themselves as Vector was shouting, "Damn! You're better than your mom!" And Shadow only walked away, suddenly feeling not so disgusted with himself.

_Well, so much for trying to get Rouge back… looks like I've got to buy some more pills today. _And he walked out of the huge hole in the wall where the door should have been and only looked back to see what was left of the night before. _Gawd, I hope she didn't have video camera's in there. _


End file.
